Silvertongued Bella
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Bella thinks that Edward has an irresistible, velvet voice, and that he can be very persuasive when he wants. Edward thinks Bella is the one who has an eloquent voice. Where does he think Bella has a silver tongue? When she sleep talks…


**Here's another oneshot! Please review!!**

Silver-tongued Bella

Edward looked at the goddess lying in his arms and made sure she was asleep, before he wiggled out from under her. He sat in the rocking chair, adjacent to Bella's bed and waited for her sleep talking to begin.

Everyone had thought that Edward had a silver-tongue and that he spoke so eloquently that any girl would fall flat on their face for him. However, Edward thought that his irresistible, velvet voice could be no match for Bella's persuasive, yet killer voice.

He waited for a half an hour before the talking began.

"CHARLIE!" Bella yelled as she tossed and turned restless in her bed. Edward's gaze softened as he knew that his Bella was having a nightmare. He leaned forward and brushed a piece of hair from her face, and that seemed to calm her down.

It still continued, however, afterwards. "CHARLIE!! DON'T GO THERE! PLEASE!!" Edward knew that if he woke her up now, that he wouldn't hear what will happen in her dream, so he let her continue.

"CHARLIE!!" Bella sighed as her pillow became wet from the tears falling from her closed eyes. Edward knew that he must do something, so he took a pillow from Bella's closet and changed the pillows.

He sat down again and waited for her to continue her rants.

"Edward, finally you're here." Edward's eyebrow rose as he leant forward.

"Can you please help him out? He got stuck and…" Bella sighed, as she turned to the other side of the bed, facing Edward. Edward smiled when he saw Bella's now calm face.

"Thank you, Edward. Now what can we do? We've got the whole day to ourselves." Bella continued to rant, and Edward was attempted to answer, but he knew if he did, the course of her dream would change.

"NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP JAKE'S FRIENDSHIP, EDWARD!" Edward flinched when he heard her screeched. Even though he thought Bella had a wonderful silver-tongue, he didn't expect her to scream at _him_ in her dream.

Edward gave Bella a bear hug, which she, in return, calmed down and smiled. Sighing in relief, Edward sat back down and waited for her to talk. However, she didn't talk for the next three hours so he spent that time observing Bella. He loved how her brown hair glistened in the moonlight. He loved the way she turned and tossed in her sleep. He loved the way how she looked like an innocent child in her sleep.

Edward shook his head. How could she ever leave her human life and be eternal damned? Why would she even think of it? Edward didn't know why he deserved to have such a beauty, such perfection. However, all that mattered to him was that she loved him.

Bella's rant began again, and Edward loved the way she sounded so eloquent even in her sleep.

"Please, Edward? Won't you take me there?" Bella pleaded, and Edward couldn't help where Bella wanted to go.

"Please Edward; I want to go on one of your hunting." Edward knew right away why his dream form was refusing. There was no way in which he would take her to one of his hunting, where he could lose control and harm her and regret it his whole life. No way.

He was surprised when she said, "See Edward, you didn't lose control. All you needed was some persuasion." Edward's eyes widened when he figured out that his dream form did take her to one of her hunting. Why could he ever think of doing that, even in a dream? But what surprised him the most was that he kept his cool and didn't lose control. And he knew that in another dream, Bella's silver-tongue would definitely work.

And he was right when he heard, "Can you please change me?"

Edward sighed as he put his hand on his head. Even in her dreams, she was persistent. He hoped, for this case, that Bella's expressive tongue wouldn't get what she wanted. He waited for her to speak more, but she stopped. He realized that dream ended in his happy ending where his love wouldn't get the life he had.

He looked at the alarm clock and it was saying 1:00 a.m. Usually now the sleep-talking begins, but it begun early today. Usually when the sleep-talking begun early, it would end around now. Edward waited for half an hour and he was about to think that she finished when he heard, "I knew you would do it, Edward. All I wanted was to become a vampire by you."

Edward's eyes turned coal black, and he became angry. And when I say angry, I mean angry. Edward growled, but quietly making sure not to wake up Charlie and Bella. How could he ever change Bella? Even if it was in a dream, Edward would no way change Bella into a vampire. He knew that Bella was persuasive, but he never thought that she would get her way this easily.

Why didn't Bella understand? He didn't want Bella to have this type of life, where one has to be in control around humans; where one has to be careful and not to close to humans; where one has to go into hiding for a few years, before they can even see other humans. He didn't Bella to have this type of life and why couldn't she understand that?

Edward shook his head, and his eyes went to a topaz color before he observed Bella until he saw that the night sky was lightening. He turned back to Bella, and was about to leave when he heard Bella sigh and say, "I love you, Edward. I love you more than the world itself."

Edward smiled as he leant down to give a kiss on Bella's lips. All this time Edward didn't know how exactly Bella had a silver-tongue but then he realized now, how she manages to get her way.

After kissing her, Edward took a final look at Bella before slipping into the now bright sky with grey clouds.

**Like it? I hope so. Okay, here's a question. A person already told me what happens in Eclipse. But I've got a question. Does Bella turn into a vampire? And is there a sequel to Eclipse?**

**Please review too!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
